


What Do You Know About Love?

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [18]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Iduna catches a young Anna reading past her bedtime.
Relationships: Anna & Iduna (Disney)
Series: A Story Per Fandom [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	What Do You Know About Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this a few months before Frozen II came out in theaters, and I meant to post it much sooner... Sorry about that.

The dim light of the lantern underneath the door was enough to let Iduna know that one certain little princess was not asleep as she should be. She shook her head with a light chuckle before entering the bedroom just in time to catch her youngest daughter in the act of turning the page of her book.

“Anna, darling,” she said softly, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to her daughter, “it’s well past your bedtime.”

Anna sighed. “I know, Mama. But this book’s just _too good_!”

Iduna raised an eyebrow. “And just what are you reading, young lady?”

Anna sighed again, this time far more dramatic and drawn-out. She closed her book, handing it over to her mother.

“ _The Knight and the Milkmaid_ ,” Iduna read, “Anna, these books aren’t exactly suited for someone your age.”

“... I know.”

The queen rested a gentle hand on her daughter’s back. “I know that you feel… Lonely at times. But…”

“I’m not _lonely_ ,” Anna retorted, somewhat hotly, “I’m just…”

She paused briefly, trying to figure out a better way for her to put it. “I just miss her.”

Iduna nodded. “I understand, Anna. But we’re all going to have to give her some space.”

Anna nodded solemnly. “I understand.”

And then she looked back at her book. “... Can I get back to reading now?”

Iduna chuckled, nodding a little. She brushed back her daughter’s bangs, gently kissing her forehead. “Goodnight, love.”


End file.
